creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sarahmorganfan/Sarah The Killer
=Sarah The Killer= ---- This is my story about how it happened to me what happened. That's how Sarah The Killer became me. Together with our family we were in New York. We did not have to complain New York was a beautiful and super city, but about school it was not possible to say. At that time I was 14 years old so I went to grade eight. There was a girl who was called Sophia. She was chasing me from the first class and she had two other friends, Risha and Hanna. They always helped him. At that time, I had a sister called Bia. She was one year older than me, or she was 15 years old and she went to the 9th grade. Even when she was chasing Sophia, she could actually be bullied by someone she wanted, and nobody said anything about it because her mother was the school principal So Sophia was like a queen school. Once when we went to school on the dial we overheard Sophie and so we started to run another way fortunately they did not notice us and we came to school alive and healthy. In front of the cabin was waiting for BFF Lucia. Lucia: Well, finally, you arrived Bia: I know that it took us but we saw Sophie so we went another and, unfortunately, a longer way. Lucia: ahaaa so ok ok. Otherwise do you know Creepypasty? Bia: I do not have time for foolishness. Sarah: Not what it is? Lucia: Creepypasty are scary stories that are meant to scare the reader or the listener. Bia: God ... Sarah: Wow sounds interesting Lucia: Well, if you want to see it at home Sarah: I'll look at it. But now I have to go to class because I will have bad luck to me. Bia: jj also let me go so come Luci Sarah: Hello I greeted them and quickly ran to class. When I crossed the door, I stumbled over the motto that Sophia had set up elsewhere. The whole class was laughing but I got used to it so I left it so I went to sit down. Sophia watched me for an hour as I did not know what. I ignored it and peeped out of the window. When the school ended, Bia of Lucius came to me. I went to bed and went home. When we came home I went upstairs and had nothing to do, and I suddenly remembered those Creepypasts. So I opened my notebook and searched Creepypasta in the search engine and as soon as I first jumped Creepypasta Jeff The Killer. I clicked on it and started reading. The Creepypasta was amazing, I've been through it all from the beginning to the end. Right after I fell in love with Jeff and went to print some of his picture. I had his photos glued all over the room. The next day I got up early and I went to school to go to school because I wanted to tell Lucie about Jeff. She did not want to get up so I left it so I went alone. I was running as fast as I could. When I arrived at the school there was no Lucia, so I went to a school where no one was still there. I stood on the bench and peeled over the surroundings, suddenly overlooking a chalan who had a white sweater and a hood on his head. The same hood had black hair and black jeans. He looked special like Jeff. When I wanted to go to him and go closer to me, Bia yelled at me. Bia: Sarah where are you messing up here Sarah: I'm coming! And so I went to Bia. She took me to class. Especially today, Sophia was not in school so I had a joke. All my time I was thinking about that boy. When I finished school, I was going to tell Bii to be the home of sleeplessness. She only looked confused and wanted to say something, but she did not succeed because I was already running out of the playground. When I came there the chalan was not there anymore. I sadly turned around and was about to go back, but before I took the first step, someone grabbed my shoulder. I saw who it is and stood there, Jeff stood there. Sarah: Hello it was you Jeff: He was Sarah Sarah: eh .... Where do you know how to call? Jeff: I've watched you all the time. Sarah: Is that serious? It's great Jeff: are not you afraid? Sarah: And why should I have a great deal Jeff: Thanks but what would you do if I decided to kill you? Sarah: hmm, nothing. Jeff: Nothing? Sarah: And you want to kill me? Jeff: I do not want to, I want to help you kill Sophia. Sarah: Wait what ?! But I can not kill her. Her mother is the director Jeff: I'll see you with that help Sarah: I'm fine ... I will try but please do not leave me in it. Jeff: I will not leave Sarah: I have to go and be afraid of me at home Jeff: so fine if you want me to pull you off. Sarah: I'm not going to be alone at all And so we went. On the way, we were talking and when we arrived at my house, Jeff said: Tomorrow morning we will meet at the playground. And I was just an okey and I went down. At home they did not even ask where I was otherwise ... I went upstairs to the room and I was lying down. I was thinking about what Jeff told me about the killing of Sophie, and then I slept. I dreamed a really weird dream. I dreamed of a babe looking like a piece like me but she had black hair for what I got brown hair, blue eyes just like me and a slit left side of my mouth. Behind him was Jeff, and then suddenly I found myself in that dream on the playground and sat down on the grass. I held Jeff's knife in my hand and Sophia and her company stood out, and Jeff stood opposite them. She tried to get to know her but he ignored her so they started to do badly. Then I woke up and I said, it was a very strange dream ... Then I left it and went to dress. I put my favorite blue sweatshirt and black striped skirt. I also gave the purple purple socks. Then I quickly ran downstairs and went out of the house. I was running fast on the playground. When I finally came there, Jeff was there. Sarah: I'm sorry it took me so long but I slept. Jeff: okay But let's see who's here ... There was a familiar voice from behind. It was Sophia. Sophia: who is this boy? I did not even notice it, but Jeff gave me my knife. I stepped down and, according to myself, I was laughing at the grass. Sophia: How do you call? did not answer him .... Sophia: halo she shoved into him. It was special in my dreams. Sophia began to do wrong with Jeff. I could not look at it. Then I remembered that Jeff had given me a knife before. suddenly I lost my mind and I stood up. I walked toward Sophie and stabbed her right in the heart. Then I ran for Hannah. She tried to hit her but Jeff was holding her back so I could puncture her, I stabbed her in the throat. then I went for Rishom. I caught him right away and before I killed him I said You Go To Sleep Forever! and I stabbed him in the back. Jeff praised me and then we went to the garage where we had alcohol and bleach. Jeff was polar with me, it was burning. Then it lit me and it did not really hurt more pain I never experienced but somehow I survived Jeff then extinguished me. When I coughed in the mirror, I was tired. I had all skin white and my hair black. And then I remembered that dream and then I understood it ... that girl was me. Jeff gave me a knife and I cut the left side of my mouth. In the garage, we had a knife set and sharp, so I shot like a Jeff's but a brown hand. So I picked it up and went to Jeff from far. Now, I'm killing myself and I belong to The Killers. YOU GO TO SLEEP FOREVER. Category:Blog posts